


Abuse and Angry Teenagers

by Heart_Birdflash



Series: The abuse of a speedster [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is there for his bf, Lots of other stuff read to find out, M/M, Mary tries to help, PS this is pretty cliché, Rudy is abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Birdflash/pseuds/Heart_Birdflash
Summary: Wally gets beaten up by his dad Barry discovers it and tells Iris, Hal and Bruce.(Iris and Barry grew up in the same way as in the TV-show the Flash, like siblings). Dick overhears. He goes to Zatanna and Artemis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get the second part which can probably be read alone up somewhere in the next three days

When Wally came home he knew he was in for a beating. How you may think? Well, his dad was standing in front of him with an empty beer can. Wally saw that there were a lot more on the coffe table in front of the TV. He tried to see if his mom was around but she was nowhere to be seen. And that would be when his dad's fist first hit him. 'Basement, NOW!' Rudy barked. Wally obeyed. Once there his dad hit him again in his ribs this time, he told him to lay on the floor. Again, Wally obeyed, let his dad beat the crap out of him. Rudy kicked him in the ribs ten times, then went on to stomp on both his legs five times and both his arms twice. 'You don't deserve dinner, you worthless little bitch!' Was the last thing Wally heard before his vision went black

 

A few days later.....

 

After the first patrol that Wally missed, Barry just thought Wally forgot to say he couldn't patrol that night. But after three days he began to worry, so he went to Keystone to check up on him. When he rang the doorbell Wally opened, his eyes widened when he saw his uncle. 'Hey uncle B, sorry I didn't call to tell you that I would be missing patrol for a few days.' 'It's okay, but please remember next time okay kid?' 'Of course uncle B.' 'Bye kid.' 'Bye uncle B'

Barry wasn't stupid, he saw the way Wally was standing, he also saw the bruises and all the empty beer cans, no doubt all belonging to Rudy. He might not be a detective, but he recognised the signs. Rudy abused his son. He brought his hand up to his com link and told Hal and Bruce they had to talk. Bruce offered to talk in the manor, and so it was settled. After that Barry called Iris and asked her if she had some time to talk.

 

15 minutes later.....

 

'Okay Barry, whats up?' Hal asked. Barry chose to be blunt and said 'Rudy abuses Wally.' A collective 'What!?' came from the other three in the room and they agreed to go to Keystone to confront Rudy about this.

Unfortunately for Rudy a certain little acrobat heard what the adults were talking about and immediately went to mount justice. 'Zee, Arty, were going to Keystone.' 'What?' 'Why?' 'Wally's 'dad' abuses him.' Dick said while finger quoting the word dad. The girls changed from confused to freakin scary in exactly 2 seconds.

 

Another 20 minutes later.....

 

Rudolph West opened the front door after the bell rang most definitely nor extpecting to be attacked by three angry teenagers. Only to have them pulled of by Barry Allen, Hal Jordan and Bruce Wayne. Wally and Mary came in just in time to see a very angry Iris West push her brother up a wall and bitchslap him in his face. 'How dare you do this to your own son you monster!' She yelled. The police had been warned and came in 5 minutes later to arrest Rudy.


End file.
